What if
by EchoesOfTheNight
Summary: Welcome to a collection of What if questions! Taking requests! I do both serious, and funny, as long as they are age appropriate. No flames, they won't change anything!
1. Introduction

**This is going to be just a little one-shot collection… with 100 one shots! **

**Well more like 99, since I feel like counting this one, but what this is going to be is a group of "what if" stories, and I'm taking suggestions!  
>What if Hollyleaf had powers?<strong>

**What if Ravenpaw stayed in Thunderclan?  
>What if Tigerstar became leader of Thunderclan?<strong>

**What if Yellowfang refused to be a medicine cat? **

**Ask away, and I'll write yours into stories!**

**I will also accept silly ones too, such as:  
>What if the warriors discovered pie?<br>What if a cat named their kit Footkit?**

**But here is one that most likely won't be asked, so I'll do it here!  
>Question: What if the Erins actually did stick with the name Hammerclaw instead of Tigerclaw?<strong>

"Hammerclaw, I need you to take out a patrol to the Shadowclan border."

Hammerclaw jerked out of his thoughts, staring at his leader; Bluestar. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out what in the name of Starclan a hammer was, and he didn't have his mother alive to ask why he was named after one. "Um, Bluestar?" He meowed, gaining the attention of the blue-gray she-cat.

"What is it, Hammerclaw?" She rumbled, ears twitching impatiently. Hammerclaw shifted to the side of Bluestar, staring at her questioningly. "What's a hammer?"

Bluestar tilted her head, making a face. "I honestly have no idea…" She stammered, whisking her tail back and forth. Hammerclaw nodded. "Okay, I'll just take that patrol out now."

"WHATS A HAMMER?"

**That was really stupid, but the Erin Hunters actually did plan on naming Tigerclaw, Hammerclaw. It wasn't until last minute that they realized a cat would have no idea what a hammer is, so they changed it. But still, wouldn't you laugh if you saw Hammerclaw in the books?** **  
><strong> 


	2. 1

**Just couldn't believe how many reviews came in so fast, so, I decided to update fast too!**

**Here was my favorite question so far:**

**What if ****Leafpool ran away with Crowfeather? (Suggested by Mystified Shadows)**

**Congrats, haha, you're my first pick, so here it is.**

**(PS: I feel like trying first person POV, so here it is)**

Thoughts ran through my head, making my brain do flips in my skull. The day Crowfeather asked me to run off with him was the happiest day of my life, aside from the fact that I was a medicine cat, and now, I'm not sure of what to do.

Sometimes I feel like I'm needed, and that I can't go. Cinderpelt is getting older, and sickness is spreading rapidly. It's only a matter of time before the both of us are trapped caring for sick cats in the den. But then, on the other paw, Cinderpelt has Brightheart to get help from, and I realize how much I really don't matter. In fact, I realize that the only thing I have been good with is my connection with Squirrelflight, but that doesn't make me respected at all.

I continue to sit and ponder, the sun drowning into the horizon before me. I soon get drowsy, but there is no way I'm going to fall asleep so soon. This has so far been the biggest decision of my life, and I have to decide it by tomorrow, for that is the day my beloved will pick me up at the border.

I open my eyes again, and notice the sun had already been swallowed up by the moors ahead. The dark night sky remains with little brightness, with the new moon taking place. I stare up at the black void, and gasp as I see watery blue eyes blink open in its depths. _Crowfeather, _is the first word that comes to my mind.

Slowly, I stagger to my paws with a sudden determination. I know now, that my destiny maybe be different to others, but to me, I know what to choose. I slink back to camp unnoticed, settling in my nest for what is to be my last night, and I fall asleep almost as soon as I shut my eyes.

…

My dreams last night were filled with images of Crowfeather. Even in my dreams, I simply can't help but feel mesmerized by his smiles, and charmed by his gentleness towards me. There is nothing in this world that is more important to me than my Crow, and not even my duties will stop me.

It takes ages, but I eventually see the moon arise. I pad to the entrance of the camp, staring at the laughing cats ruefully. These are my cats, I know, but no matter how hard I try I simply cannot convince myself that they need me more than Crowfeather does. Nothing anyone will say will change my mind.

I am suddenly aware of another shape beside me, and the touch of a crippled leg causes me to flinch. I jump back, startled, and I hope I don't look as guilty as I feel. "Where are you going, this time at night?" My mentor asks, her gray head tilting with confusion. I flatten my ears, staring at Cinderpelt, and then I take a deep breath. "Should I tell the truth?"  
>"I should expect you do." Cinderpelt mews, her voice edged with suspicion. I panic, I know well that I should have thought of excuse beforehand, so I can't help but blurt out; "I'm leaving."<p>

Cinderpelt recoils. "What do you mean, _leaving_?"

I almost tell the truth, but before I can an excuse pops in my head. "I accidentally crushed all the poppy seeds, so I have to get more."

"Oh," Cinderpelt murmurs, and I can hear the disbelief her voice holds. I sigh silently to myself, and decide to leave before she actually does find that the poppy seeds are still alright, and comes to get me. Guilt weighs me down like a badger as a leave the camp slowly, but Crowfeather means too much to me. I can only know one thing; I _need _Crowfeather, and he needs me.

"Goodbye, Thunderclan," I whisper, and the dens are soon engulfed into the darkness of the night.

…

"You came!" Crowfeather exclaims as he says me approach our meeting stone. He perches on the rock, with hardly anything making his presence aside from his bright blue eyes. For a few heartbeats we stare into each other, and it only convinces me more that I'm making the right choice.

"Of course I did," I finally respond in a sweet purr. "I love you, and I love you more than anything else in this world."

"I do too," He murmurs, leaping down to brush against me lovingly. I let out a sigh, but this time a happy one. There is nothing in this world I want more than Crowfeather, and with much mirth, I brush my muzzle against his.

Crowfeather pushes his face into my fur. "I think we should get going,"

I nod slowly, ignoring the fact that he probably can't even see me do it. "Yes," I agree quietly, and together we pad into the distance, with as much love as a couple can have. Never in my life had I been this happy.

…

Already it has been a moon. Crowfeather and I have settled in a small burrow far away from our old clans. During the journey, there were times where I felt the need to turn back, but I couldn't leave Crowfeather. He and I need each other more than anything, and I haven't felt any regret since the day I left.

Now I find myself pregnant with kits. Crowfeather has been hunting for me and scaring of any other cats while the little ones developed inside of me, and it all seems to be happening so fast! The big question though, is how we will name the kits. I don't know whether to use clan names once more, or to stick with the loner names that most cats out here have.

Crowfeather slides into the den, and drops a blackbird at my paws. "I caught this for you," He mews, nudging it closer to me with his black paw. I beam at him gratefully. "You've been very helpful recently," I comment, and he settles down beside me.

"Anything for you, and anything for these kits," He purrs, giving the fur between my ears a gentle lap. I snuggle into his fur. "It can't be long before these little ones are born."

"I hope you'll be alright," Crowfeather mumbles, soon resting his head on his paws. "I'll be getting some sleep."

"Good idea," I agree, and I quickly gulp down the blackbird with ease. I soon curl up next to my mate, and we fall asleep next to each other.

…

A pain hits me. I wake with a start as I begin feeling contractions inside of myself. I stifle a yowl of pain, but can't stop the sound of a hurt yelp that comes through my jaws. Crowfeather's eyes fly open beside me, and he jumps upward bristling. "What's happening?"

"I think I'm," My words are interrupted by another contraction, and I give another yelp. "I think I'm kitting!"

"I'll find help!" Crowfeather promises, running out of the den with loud calls of need. I feel a powerful ripple pass through me, and I can't stop the first kit from coming. I heave, and I push, and eventually a little bundle falls out. I turn and nip the sac open, watching as a little black bundle falls out. Instinctively, I lick its fur the wrong way vigorously, and put it to my belly swiftly.

Blood starts spilling out of me, and I let out a sharp yowl. Another kit starts coming through, but this time bigger. Despite my exhaustion I manage to keep heaving and pushing, but no matter how hard I try it won't come through.

I begin panicking. I've heard many stories about kits getting stuck, which leads to both the queen and the kits to die. The sac doesn't move, and I start to feel pain, so much pain.

"Help!" I cry out, but it only comes as a squeak. The pain becomes unbearable, and I find myself falling unconscious. _I should've stayed… no, Crowfeather needed me more, but now I'm going to die, _and with my final thoughts, I feel myself slipping away.

…

"Leafpool, no!" I stare at my mate's dead body with utter disbelief. This cannot be happening to me. After all we left, all that happened, just to be together, how is this possible?

"Please stay with me!" I wail, but there isn't any movement at all, until I see a tiny shape wriggle. I stare at the kit, and I soon see my last hope inside of her little slick body. I plop down next to the kit, and lap at it with all the love I have left.

"I think I'll name you glimmer," I murmur. "Since you're my only glimmer of hope left. Nurse while there's still some milk left, then I'll help you live."

Glimmer mews softly, and curls up onto me. My heart is broken, but I have a chance to patch it up. "You will be more cared for than anything," I vow, and when I say those words, I mean them. And for once, I really do.

…

***Sob cry* That was so sad to write! Do not flame, because this is what would happen! If you read Leafpool's wish, Lionkit gets stuck, and Yellowfang helps her. Obviously since Leafpool is too far away from Starclan, she can't get any help, and so this is what happens. I'm sorry if I broke any hearts!**

**Keep asking your questions, I'll try to get to them! **

**What if…**


	3. 2

**Here I am, peekaboo :3**

**Next question is "What if Silverstream didn't die?" suggested by a guest, Sassy. **

I sit anxiously on the ground mouselengths away from her, as she begins to kit. She doesn't look so good, blood pooling all around her dainty body, and it is all I can do to watch everything happen. Cinderpelt works on her carefully, making her swallow many foul herbs and rubbing her paws up against her flank. I am aware of the many cats behind us, but I don't think about them. _Please survive, dear Silverstream_, is the only thought I _can_ think.

My beloved lets out a yowl of agony, and I turn away as a gray kit slips through walls of blood into the outside world. When I turn back, I see a handsome young tomkit latched onto his mother's belly, and I sigh gently with longing. Silverstream huffs with exhaustion, Cinderpelt crouched over while her murmuring sweet words and instructions.

Another yowl is followed by a yelp, and I see that there is another kitten at her brother's side. I take in a few glimpses of my little ones, and turn back to the face of the queen they suckle from. Silverstream's face is wrinkled with pain, and I notice Cinderpelt working expertly on her. I give a long sigh of relief when I see her relax, though she still let out small whimpers of hurt.

When Cinderpelt nods to me, I gratefully inch up to my mate and give her a gentle, loving nuzzle on her cheek, then give her a few soft strokes of my tongue between her ears. I purr as she gives me a small, loving sigh, and we both turn to look at our newborn son and daughter.

"They're beautiful," I murmur, leaning to give each kit a small lap. Silverstream nods slowly, wearily, and strains with effort to lick her kits as well. I ignore the disgusted sneers around us, for I know that nothing will keep us apart ever again, and I turn back to the kits. "What will we do now?" I whisper the question, and Silverstream pricks her ears thoughtfully, head raised only inches from the grass. The silver she-cat sighs, turning her head to look around us, and rests her head back on the ground near my paws. "We go away," She replies in a bittersweet tone, "somewhere that nobody will think badly of us again, because our love is stronger than any other."

I look at her with utter confusion, staring into her piercing blue eyes. She gazes back at me, and suddenly all my thoughts are swept away by the love her orbs holds. "Okay," I manage to whisper, and I curl my tail over my paws, head hanging down to meet my mate's. "Do you want to tell your clan goodbye?"

A cough erupts from Silverstream's mouth, and she replies "Yes," in a hoarse rasp. I use my head to help her onto her paws, and lift my new ton, a little gray tomkit. He lets out a squeal of protest as I rip him away from his mother's belly, as I carry him to the Riverclan leader. Silverstream walks up to her father beside me, and sets down her newborn daughter at her paws. I put my son down next to his littermate, and raise my head look at Crookedstar nervously.

The Riverclan leader stares at us with shock and disappointment, and I muster enough power to simply stay, "They need their grandfather tonight."

I'm expecting an angry outburst, or even a hiss, at the least, but he only dips his head sadly. Crookedstar lifts up the tomkit, and with a flick of his tail he stalks to his camp side-by-side with his daughter. All of Riverclan follows, most of them hardly bothering to look back, and I go to my clan as well. Fireheart gapes at me as we walk, but I try to ignore him as we walk the almost everlasting walk back to camp.

…

I sit by my father all through the night, my head rested on his shoulder. His eyes are closed but I know he isn't asleep, but I decide not to bother him, or make him go through any more than he already is. All night I've been choking back tears, but I know it is my best wish to go with Graystripe. As I rest, the kits are tucked between my father and I, their tiny backs rising and falling in sleep. I decided to name them Stone and Misty, for they won't grow up in a clan as their parents have, but I'm sure it is better this way, so they never question their names to us.

I rest my head back onto my paws, staring out into the darkness outside. I can feel father turn over, followed by the wriggling of Stone and Misty. I realize that the dawn was already coming, and I can't help thinking that this was the shortest night I have ever been through.

I stay in the nest a little while longer, and so does Crookedstar. Our peace is interrupted by the sweet and musky scent of Graystripe, and I instantly shoot upward. "He's here," I say softly, and my father gets to his paws behind me. We both leave the den, our steps slowed with drowsiness. When Graystripe sees me, he brightens, and his eyes show a mixture of both darkness and happiness.

"I guess that's it," I mew, turning to give my father a nuzzle, then turning back to Graystripe. My mate nods. "It is," He mumbles, and his gaze averts to Crookedstar, "I'm so sorry about taking your daughter with me, if you have anything to say, I'll listen."

There's a pause, and father opens his twisted jaw to speak. "Take care of my daughter… I trust you with her."

**Aww, I thought that was sweet :)**

**Yes, I know it's my own story, but at the moment I don't really care. Sorry this one is a little bit shorter, but at least it is updated XD  
>Open for more "What If"<strong> **questions!  
>Bye!<br>~Lissa**


	4. 3

**No I didn't forget about this story collection… I just have a lot of other things to write :3**

**So I had a few good questions I wanted to go with, and my decision was suggested to Ripplepool…**

**What is Hollyleaf stayed a medicine cat instead of a warrior?**

**It took some thought, but here it is :)**

All my life I have been a medicine cat, despite the fact that I never wanted to be one. I didn't want to disappoint my mentor as an apprentice, but now I realize that I'm stuck with my new destiny forever. Leafpool seemed different around me, almost disappointed whenever I tried to do something, and I often catch her looking at Jaypaw, who isn't that good a warrior himself. Sometimes I wish that we switched roles when we were young, like some cats assumed we were supposed to do, but I felt like it was a bad thing to do back then. Why hadn't I been smarter before? I don't like where I am now…

"Hollypaw, where did you put the comfrey?" A voice meows behind me, and I tilt my head to look at Leafpool, who is being leant on by Jayfeather, his face wrinkled with pain. "Great Starclan!" I exclaim, looking at my brother. "What happened, Jaypaw?"

In spite of the pain he must be going through, Jaypaw manages to scowl at me. He opens his mouth to reply, but Leafpool interrupts. "He tripped on a rock and fell into a ditch, and his back leg got dislocated. Now please, where is that comfrey?

I twitch my whiskers thoughtfully. "Well…"

Leafpool frowns at me, and I flatten my ears. I forgot what comfrey looked like… _again_. Leafpool must be so disappointed with me, I'm certain. "It's right there," Jaypaw mews, his head tilting towards a pile of flat leaves. Leafpool looks impressed, and I lower my head with embarrassment. Even a blind cat knows what comfrey is, I must be nothing but a dope when it comes to medicine.

"Hollypaw, do you remember how to relocate a cat's leg?" Leafpool asks to change the subject, her tail swishing back and forth. I think for a moment, and then I quickly remember. "You pull at the leg until it's back in the socket," I answer, proud of myself for knowing at least one thing. Leafpool nods at me approvingly. "And what is the use for comfrey, in this operation?"

"The cat eats it," I stammer, eyes widened in expectance. Leafpool sighs, shaking her head. "I taught you this before. It goes on the snap, to hold it in place." She pauses for a moment. "Any other herbs needed?"

I find myself not knowing. How embarrassing it is to be a medicine apprentice for over three moons, and not even remember what each herb is for. "Umm, daisy seeds for pain?"

Leafpool just stares. "That's close…" She says encouragingly. "_Poppy _seeds are what you need for this, though."

"Oh," I mumble, and quickly turn to find the little black seeds. When I find a pile of them, I use my paw to nudge them over to Leafpool, who smiles. "Very good," She meows, but I know she's just trying to make me feel better. Even kits know what poppy seeds are.

"Eat the seeds," I instruct Jaypaw, and he hesitantly laps them up, and settles on the ground. "Can I relocate his leg?" I ask, trying to feel useful. Leafpool stiffens, and shrugs. "I think I should do it," She replied. "I mean, you _can, _if you really want to_…"_

I take her response as a no, and I sit down with a sigh. "I'll just watch closely then."

Leafpool nods, her eyes dark. "Good idea." She lets her forepaws hover over the twisted leg, and she carefully rests them in the proper place. I watch as closely as I can, making sure that I know where to put my paws if I even do it. Leafpool stops for a few heartbeats, and then yanks the leg into place. Jaypaw yowls, grimacing with pain. I find myself cringing as well, the pain on his face is enough to make me hurt inside as well.

_What kind of medicine cat am I? _I wonder. _I can't even watch cats getting hurt with a straight face…_

"Hollypaw, why don't you get that comfrey now?" Leafpool mews, and I take the flat leaves that Jaypaw pointed out earlier. Quivering with focus, I plant the leaves where they will stick, and hold his leg in place for some time. I smile at the job I did, and get to my paws. "Good job, Hollypaw," Leafpool compliments me, and my tail rises with pleasure. I don't think Leafpool realizes that I'm still looking back, but I see her straighten the leaves out swiftly. My heart drops, and my whiskers droop. _It's come to a point where she has to pretend I'm doing well, hasn't it?_

I trot away, pretending to not have noticed. "I'm going for a walk!" I call, but I really just need some time to think. Maybe there's a way to get better, and I just don't know it yet?

**…**

My leg throbs painfully, and I let out angry puffs of humiliation. All I was doing was patrolling, and I couldn't even sense a rock in my way! Let alone avoid it without embarrassing myself in front of everyone.

"Are you alright, Jaypaw?" Leafpool is staring at me; I can just feel her gaze burning into me. Her voice, full of compassion, it just bothers me so much. I don't _want _to be treated like I am helpless! I stagger to my paws, and huff with defiance. "I'm _fine_," I snap crossly, "I just need to walk on it." I know that I don't, and Leafpool must too, but I couldn't care less right now. "I'll just go on a walk."

"Be very careful…" Leafpool mews behind me, and I'm only glad that she didn't try to stop me. Without other thought, I'm padding into the forest, my leg moving smoothly in a way that the comfrey won't fall off. I sudden scent Hollypaw, and I hurry to catch up.

"Hi, Hollypaw!" I call, racing towards her scent.

"Watch out! STOP!" She yells, and I do, skidding on the grass to meet the bark of a fallen tree branch. _How did I miss that? _I mumble to myself, and I hear Hollypaw as she rushes over to me. "You didn't hit it, did you?"

"_No_" I spit, ruffling my fur indignantly. "I just wanted to walk with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," My sister murmurs, "Stay close to me; I'll make sure you don't trip."

I'm ready to argue, but I know that she's right. I don't want to hurt myself more than I already have. I follow in her footsteps without much thought.

** …**

_ All of the sudden I'm in a new place. How long were Jaypaw and I walking? Where am I? The glittering land around us fills my thoughts up with the ancestors of our clans, and suddenly I know I'm in… "Starclan," Jaypaw meows, grinning broadly. "I can see, so that must be where we are."_

_ "That's… weird." I mew. "Why would we be here? Only moment ago we were walking."_

_ "I'm not sure." Jaypaw looks around suspiciously, and a couple of Starclan cats arrive from the shadows of the shining world around us. I don't recognize any of them, but they look awfully pale. Maybe they're ancients. _

_ "Welcome to Starclan, young Hollypaw, and Jaypaw." One of the cats, a patchy she-cat, whispers in a soft, echoing voice. "We have seen your problems going on below, and we're here to help you."_

_ A tortoiseshell tom nods in agreement, his furry tail waving in the air behind him. "The process we are going to do on you has never been done before on any cats, but we find ourselves having the need to try. Hollypaw is a better warrior, but she is a medicine cat. That will not work well. And Jaypaw, you are good with herbs and memorization. That will not help you as a warrior._

_ "What is this all about?" Jaypaw questions, his eyes narrowed at the cats. The patchy she steps in front of the tom, her eyes sparkling._

_ "What we are going to do with you is complicated. We have the power to switch your spirits. You will have the same appearance, voice, and inner thoughts, but you will be better at what you need to be good with."_

_ Jaypaw tilted his head. "Switch our spirits?" He echoes. "How in the name of Starclan would that work?"_

_ The she-cat replied. "You will see. Now, you both need to lie down. Do it now please."_

_ I hesitantly lie on the soft earth, Jaypaw doing the same thing. The tom pads close to us, his breath warming my pelt. "Along with this, Hollypaw's vision might blur a bit, but Jaypaw's might lighten up."_

_"I don't want to be blind!" I yelp, twitching. The she-cat shakes her head. "You won't be blind, you vision will just be blurred a little bit. You can still see everyone, but you will also have much better senses than before, just like Jaypaw."_

_ "Will I still have all _my_ senses?" Jaypaw blurts out, and both cats nod. _

_ "Are you ready?" They ask in union, and both me and my brother nod. "Good. Now lean your heads forward, so that your foreheads and muzzles touch. Hollypaw, put your left foot on Jaypaw's, and Jaypaw, do the same to Hollypaw's right paw."_

_ We do as they ask, and I can tell Jaypaw is as apprehensive as I am. "Good, now keep your tail straight out, and close your eyes."_

_ I shut my eyes once Jaypaw does, and suddenly a stirring feeling tingles all over me. It feels like something is traveling through our bodies, both a light massage and stabs of pain at the same time. I stifle a yelp, and keep my eyes closed. Darkness awaits us, and I fall into a sleep._

** …**

I wake up in a familiar landscape. "Where are we?" I ask Hollypaw, who is waking up next to me. I see her get to her paws and ruffle her pelt out. Wait, _see? _Did it work? Was that not a dream?

"Hollypaw, I can see!" I cry, bouncing happily. Hollypaw's mouth drops open. "I can remember all the herbs; they're just flooding through my brain!"

"How did this happen?" I ask, though I know the answer already.

"Starclan helped us," Hollypaw meows, smiling. "I feel a lot better about being a medicine cat now!"

"And me a warrior."

"Let's go back to camp, and be as secretive as possible."  
>"Nobody has to know about this."<p>

**A/N: Hi! Did you expect that? I bet you didn't! **

**It was actually lots of fun to write this, and I'm glad I finally got to it! I think this is a good tale, too bad they didn't use something like this in warriors! **

**Ask more questions! I'm going all the way to 100! But I'm only 1/25 of the way there, haha. Thanks!**


	5. 4

"**What if Spottedleaf never died?"- Spottedmist**

Well if Spottedleaf didn't die then a lot of stuff would've been different. Yellowfang would've been an annoying elder and Cinderpelt would have a different mentor. But above all that- a forbidden love may have formed. This will be in 4 POVs, enjoy!

**Spottedleaf's POV**

I barely doge the claws that threaten to rake through my skin, threatening to break the rules of the clans. I huff in effort as I try to flee from the traitorous warrior known as Clawface, and he snarls at me with menace. "Quit trying to run," He growls. "You're a weak medicine cat, and nothing you can do will protect you."

I don't have to live, I know, but I need to help my clan. "I _will _stay alive," I vow, and I quickly sprint into a bramble thicket. Though it tears at my skin and rips my fur out, I manage to get deep enough inside to where the larger cat can't get to me. I crawl through bushes, bursting out, then going into another. I finally arrive at the medicine den, and stealthily dart inside of it. I don't think anyone noticed me, so I gather my herbs together for when I will need them. _I stayed alive._

**Yellowfang's POV**

The battle my son brought on us was terrible, it's daunted every cat in the entire clan. Though I tried to help with the battling, I still feel like I did absolutely nothing to assist anyone. I'm just a cranky old elder who nobody likes, and being here is my only grasp for life.

I regret a lot of what I did. I can feel the pain in my new clanmate's as if it's my own, and I don't even try to make it go away. Yes, it isn't my pain, but it's my fault the pain is here. If I had just followed the rules, if I just hadn't let Brokenstar into this world, if only I had taught him to be right… none of this would've happened.

With a pained groan, I lower myself down. The newly named Fireheart comes into my den, his eyes full of concern. I look up and give him a look as to say _go away_, but he only takes a step closer. "It isn't your fault," he murmurs. "You helped us fight the threat."

_But it is my fault, and I am no longer any help to anyone in the clan…_

**Cinderpelt's POV**

Spottedleaf is a nice mentor. Yellowfang isn't. Blah blah blah

*Laziness alert*

Blah

blah

**Fireheart's POV**

I love Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf loves me. So what if she's a medicine cat? So what if Sandstorm wants Dustpelt more now? The love between us is much too strong to ignore, it's just how it seems to be. Of course I'll keep hold of my insticts, I'd nevermake Spottedleaf have my kits. If nobody knows, and we don't give any hints, nobody will care, will they?

"Fireheart!" Spottedleaf calls from behind me. "Can we go on a walk?"

"Of course," I mew in response, and we trot into the forest together. Our tails quickly twine as we leave the camp, and her head rests on my shoulder. "I love you," She whispers.

"I love you too."

**Eh, that chapter failed. Short, lazy, predictable. But anyway, I need a few more what if questions from your guys! I will try to make the nest one less of a failure, okay? Bye!**

**~Echo**


End file.
